Snowed In
by Aino Bakura
Summary: What happens when every one gets snowed in Seto's mansion...? Read and find out!!! ***Co-Written with Kage Kitsuna***(FINISHED!!!)
1. Chapter 1: The Triplets

Aino: Hey people!!!  
  
Kage: I'm Kage, she's Aino, and we're gonna co-writing this fic!!!  
  
Aino: Ya! Ok... Who's gonna give the Disclaimer?  
  
Kage: Let Bakura do it.  
  
Bakura: *pops in* No.... I don't wanna.  
  
Aino: Why not?  
  
Bakura: I don't want any thing to do with you two or your evil fic...  
  
Kage: Bakura... Give the Disclaimer, or we'll cut your hair off...  
  
Bakura: Don't even joke about something like that...  
  
Kage: The give the Disclaimer!  
  
Bakura: Ok... What do I say?  
  
Aino: Here, just read this. *hands Bakura the Disclaimer*  
  
Bakura: *reads* You guys are retarded, you now that... Ok, Aino and Kage do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters... *mumbles* Thank Ra.But, they do own the idea for this fic and they can do whatever they want to the characters... That's not right.  
  
Aino: Yea, well too bad... we have the author powers here, not you.  
  
Bakura: Yea whatever.  
  
Kage: Ok... On with the show!!!  
  
Aino: WAIT!!! What if we get sued!?  
  
Kage: We wont... but if we do, here's what they get...  
  
Yumi: HI!!!  
  
Aino: Wait Yumi, we're busy...  
  
Kage: *counts* 65 cents and a banana peel.  
  
Bakura: Joey ate the banana.  
  
Joey: Yum!!!  
  
Yumi: Screw you guys... I'm goin' home!  
  
Bakura: Whatever.  
  
Aino: Here we go!!!  
  
========================================================================  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 1: The Triplets ~*~*~*~  
  
.:Everyone is going to Seto's Mansion for a party. Why were they going? We don't know. It was probally Mokuba who invited them...crazy kid.:. [Aino: Why wasn't I invited?! WAHH!! Kage: You were invited, BAKA! *hits her w/giant anime fan* Aino: Ow...I was? YAY!!! Kage: Yea... On w/the story!]  
  
Everyone was at Kaiba's house except for Ryou and the Yami's.  
  
Yugi: Hey... Where's Ryou?  
  
Joey: *eating a banana* I dunno.  
  
They see Ryou coming with two girls. Both as tall as him with silver hair.  
  
Joey: Tristan, how can Ryou get tow girls like that? And we get nothing?  
  
Serenity and Mai: *give Joey and Tristan death glares*  
  
Joey and Tristan: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ryou: Hey guys, I want you to meet my sisters.... This is Aino, *the one w/the purple eyes waves* and this is Kage *the one with the blue eyes waves* they came to visit from England  
  
Joey: Oh...ok. I knew there was no way _you_ could get two girls like that...  
  
Aino: And just what is that suppose to mean?!  
  
Joey: Wha...-  
  
Aino: Oh...You're Joey, aren't you?  
  
Joey: Yes I am.  
  
Aino: That explains a lot... Never mind.  
  
Joey: Ok...um... I'm confused.  
  
Kage: Don't worry about that... It'll wear off...  
  
Everyone walks into the house. They're all sitting around, talking, when the doorbell rings.  
  
Aino&Kage: We'll get it! *run to the door*  
  
Tea: Um... Ryou? Are they twins?  
  
Ryou: Um, no. We're triplets. [Aino: hehe...betcha didn't see that one comming...!]  
  
All: Ah...  
  
Back with Aino and Kage, they answer the door and it's Yami, Marik, and Bakura. [Kage: Ok, Bakura, as strange as this may seem, is afraid of them... I know, it's weird...]  
  
Aino&Kage: *high little voice* Hi Kura!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh crap! What are you two doing here!  
  
Marik&Yami: *look at Bakura strangely*  
  
[Here goes the weird twin talk thing...]  
  
Aino: We came to visit Ryou and you... Kage: Yea, It was no fun in England.... Aino: And we got suspended, so Kage: We're here for a while Aino: Yea, pour _one_ can of paint on a teacher and they get mad... Kage: Imagine that...  
  
Yami's: *sweatdrop*  
  
They all go back to the living room, Aino and Kage practially dragging Bakura, the other two following.  
  
Everyone but Aino&Kage: *sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: *sigh* Hakari, save me from them... they're evil...  
  
Ryou: Bakura, I thought you were evil...  
  
Bakura: Yea, well their worse that me.  
  
Yami: Is that possible?  
  
Bakura: Yesss... *sits down*  
  
Joey: But, they're just girls...  
  
Aino&Kage: give Joey death glare.  
  
Joey: Why's everyone givin me death glares?  
  
Seto: Because you have a loud mouth dog... Now, SIT!  
  
Joey: Don't call me a dog, Kaiba!  
  
Aino&Kage: Puppy! Where?!  
  
Joey: *sweatdrop*  
  
Malik: I bored...*stars playing with a lighter*  
  
Isis: Gimme that! *takes lighter* pyro.  
  
Tea: Let's play Truth or Dare.  
  
Yugi: That game scares me... Joey always makes me o weird stuff...  
  
Serenity: Like what? What does my brother make you do, Yugi?  
  
Tristan: Serenity, you don't wanna know.  
  
Yugi: One time, he made me-  
  
Joey: SHADDUP!!!  
  
Yami: Don't worry, Yugi... I could always mind crush him.  
  
Seto: He has no mind to crush...  
  
Joey: *confused* Wah... Hey!! I do so have a mind! You monkey!  
  
Seto: Yea right... dog...  
  
Tea: Well, we're still gonna play... Mai, truth or dare?  
  
Mai: Um...-  
  
Then the lights went out.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Aino: DUN DUN DUN!!! Ha!  
  
Kage: So, people who are reading: Whatcha think?  
  
Aino: I think, It's good! *hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: I...can't... Aino, I cant't breathe...  
  
Aino: OOPS! sorry...  
  
Yugi: Ok... Everybody! Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Stuffed Animals

Aino: WEE!!! Chapter 2!!  
  
Kage: Yep! And sadly, we still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Aino: Aww... But not all is lost! I have this! *pulls out a banana*  
  
Kage: Aino, how will this aid us in any way?  
  
Aino: Now, if we get sued, they can have the banana!!!  
  
Kage: Ok... so, we have a banana... and 65 cents...  
  
Aino: Yep! Oh, I also have Yugi...  
  
Yugi: *pops it* Hi!  
  
Aino: Hehehe!!  
  
Kage: Anyway here's Chapter 2!  
  
========================================================================  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 2: Stuffed Animals~*~*~*~  
  
All the girls screamed and cling to someone. Then, the lights come back on. This is what we see...  
  
Serenity choking/hugging Tristan Same with Mai and Joey Isis and Seto Tea and Ryou Aino and Yugi Kage and Malik And, the Yami's and pillows... [Aino: hehehehehe]  
  
Mokuba walks in from the kitchen and laughs when he sees them. The girls turn red from embarrassment and the boys turn blue from lack of oxygen. The girls let go.  
  
Mokuba: I just had 12 bags of sugar!!!  
  
Aino, Kage, &Yugi: I want some!!!  
  
Bakura, Ryou, &Yami: NOOOOO!!!  
  
All 4 run into the kitchen and come back out with lots of sugar.  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! Sugar!!!  
  
Yami: Gimme that! *takes sugar* you can't have ant more!  
  
Aino: Well I think I'm high...on sugar...  
  
Kage: Yep. Me too.  
  
Mokuba: *bouncing off walls*  
  
Seto: Mokuba! What are you doing!  
  
Mokuba: Oh my... I think I broke it... Yep, I did... *looks at vase...er...broken vase.*  
  
Tea: Um... Mai, truth of dare!?Mai: Dare.  
  
Tea: Ok... I dare you to wear plaid!  
  
Mai: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Bakura: HaHaHa!!! Plaid!  
  
Mai: SHUT UP! *hits him wgaint anime fan*  
  
Bakura: *X__X* Ow...  
  
Aino: HaHa! Kura got hit!  
  
Kage: HaHa!  
  
Mai: *wearing plaid* Ok Bakura-  
  
*lights go out* And again, the girls scream. Then, Yumi comes in. [Aino: Yumi is Yugi's twin sister.]  
  
Yumi: Spooky, isn't it?  
  
Everyone: *screams*  
  
Yugi: Yumi?  
  
Yumi: Yesss!  
  
Yugi: What are you doing here?  
  
Yumi: Did you think I was ginna stay home while all of you have fun here?  
  
Malike: Yea.... Um, Isis? Can I have my lighter back now... Please?  
  
Isis: NO!!!  
  
Malik: Aww...  
  
Marik: Oh Ra... just give the kid the lighter...  
  
Isis: And let him burn the house down? Honestly, don't you know anything? He's a fricken pyro!  
  
Marik: Ok... you don't hafta yell...  
  
Yumi: Fire...cool...  
  
Seto: No, not cool, I hafta live here.  
  
Kage: This comming from a guy that has a yellow bunny...  
  
Seto: I do not have a yellow bunny!  
  
Kage: It has your name on it...  
  
Seto: What! It does not!  
  
Kage: *take out yellow bunny with purple bow tie*  
  
Seto: Put Mr. Hoppykins down!  
  
Aino: Mr. Hoppikins? Woah...  
  
Seto: Um... yea... Mr. Hoppykins.... He's Mokuba's. Yea, Mokuba's.  
  
Mokuba: Bunny? What bunny?  
  
Seto: Mr. Hoppykins... You know?  
  
Mokuba: No... I don't know... *sees bunny* OH! No Seto, that's your bunny.  
  
Aino: Hehehehe!  
  
Seriously, it's not mine.  
  
Kage: It has your name on it.  
  
Mokuba: Hey, I may be 10 (?) but I'm not stupid.  
  
Aino: HA!!!  
  
Joey: HaHaHa!! Kaiba still ahs a stuffed animal!  
  
Serenity: But Joey, you still have your stuffed dog...what was his name?  
  
Joey: Serenity, shhh!!  
  
Seto: HA! The dog has a dog!  
  
Serenity: Now I remember! The dog's name was...  
  
Joey: Sis! Be quiet!  
  
Serenity...Duke!!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tristan: That's...not right...not right at all...  
  
Joey: Don't look at me like that! I was 4 when I named him!  
  
Kage: Sure.  
  
Joey: I was 4!  
  
Ryou: I think we're getting too much information...  
  
Aino: This coming from a guy who-  
  
Ryou: *covers Aino's mouth and laughs nervously*  
  
Kage: But Ryou, you have a pink carebear...  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: You said that Sweetcakes was your sister's bear!  
  
Aino&Kage: *background anime flames* WE HATE PINK!!!  
  
Ryou: Well he is! He's... he's Aino's!  
  
Aino: No! I bought it for you!  
  
Kage: Yea! I was there!  
  
Yugi: I don't have a stuffed animal.  
  
Yami: Yes you do... that duck...  
  
Yugi: Why don't I remember this duck?  
  
Yami: You keep it in your Soul Room so no one will see it.  
  
Yugi: Uhh... no I don't...  
  
Yami: Yes... You do... it's the green one with the pink stars.  
  
Yugi: OH... _That_ duck! I have it right here! *hugs duck* His name is Spreckles!  
  
Mai: *still wearing plaid* He's so off-colored...  
  
Tea: ARE WE GONNA FINISH THIS GAME!?!?  
  
Isis: Ok... I think that's enough for one night... C'mon Malik, we're leaving.  
  
Malik: We can't.  
  
Isis: Why not?  
  
Malik: We're snowed in.  
  
All: WHAT!!!  
  
Malik: Yea... It started snowing and hour ago.  
  
Aino: And the power's still out...  
  
Yami's: What's snow?  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kage: And that's a wrap!!!  
  
Yugi: I have a duck... cool!  
  
Aino: Review or we won't update!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Wasted By Russian Vodka

Kage: Here we go... Chapter 3...  
  
Aino: Woohoo!! We got 4 Reviews!!  
  
Kage: Lemme see... Awesome!  
  
Aino: Well, here's Chapter 3.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 3: Wasted ... By Russian Vodka~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aino: I'm cold.  
  
Mokuba: Me too.  
  
Bakura: Ha! I'm going into my Soul Room! *disappears*  
  
Aino: Hey!! Ryou!  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Aino: Make your stupid yami come back out here!  
  
Ryou: Well, I can exactly force him-  
  
Aino: Well, if we're all gonna freeze out here, he's gonna join us!  
  
Ryou: Ok... I'll try... *Bakura appears in front of them*  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Aino: You hafta stay out here.  
  
Bakura: What the hell for?  
  
Mokuba: Cuz if we're gonna freeze, so and you.  
  
Bakura: Whatever....  
  
Yugi: Where's Yumi?  
  
They hear a crash in the kitchen. They all run into the kitchen and see Yumi, on the floor.  
  
Seto: You ate all the food!?  
  
Yumi: No! There's still some cheese... some cottage cheese.  
  
Joey: Wow! She ate all the food!  
  
Ryou: Hey... where's Yami, Bakura and Aino?  
  
They hear yet another crash and then, Aino, laughing hysterically in the front room. They all run into the front room and see, Aino, drunk on the floor, laughing. Apparently, she fell off the bookcase. Bakura is break vases and other glass things and Yami is making shadow puppets. Yep, they're all wasted.  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: Hmmm?  
  
Ryou: Did you get her drunk?  
  
Barkura: Um... No, she got herself drunk.  
  
Yami: She brought the vodka... she said it was from... Russia.  
  
Kage: *gasp* I thought I took that from her!  
  
Ryou: Where did she get vodka? She's only 15!  
  
Kage: Russia. Some drunk guy sold it to her for eight bucks.  
  
Ryou: When did you go to Russia?  
  
Kage: Oh, we stayed here for a week before we came here.  
  
Ryou: Riiiiight...  
  
Aino: *stands up* It's true!  
  
Yami: *walks over to the group, trips, and kisses Tristan*  
  
Tristan: YAMI!!! YOU FAG!!! *pushes Yami into Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *falls on Aino* Hey beautiful...  
  
Aino: Wha...? *blinks* OMIGOSH! Bakura! Get off me!!! *slaps Bakura*  
  
Kage: Woah... That was wrong...  
  
Seto: Um... Guys, the powers still out and it's getting really cold...  
  
Mokuba: Who cares? I got chocolate!!! HEHEHEHEHEH!!!  
  
Joey: You got chocolate?! Hand it over! *chases Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: EEK!!! *runs away*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Kage: Ok, the power's out, Mokuba's got chocolate, and we've got 3 drunk people.  
  
Aino: What do we do now?  
  
Mokuba: I got chocolate!  
  
Joey: *comes on screen* Hey! Come back here with that chocolate!!  
  
Mokuba: AHH!! *is chased off screen*  
  
Kage: Anyways... We're running low on ideas...  
  
Aino: So, if anyone wants to send ideas in, we might write it in.  
  
Kage: Of coarse, we'll give you credit for the ideas.  
  
Aino: Just don't get me drunk again...ok.  
  
Bakura: Why in Ra's name did you make me get drunk!?  
  
Kage&Aino: We gotta go now! *run away from Bakura*  
  
Yugi: Ok... Well, please review... Hey! wait for meee!!! *runs away from Bakura* 


	4. Chapter 4: Catfight

=================================================================  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 4: Catfight*~*~*~  
  
.:It's been awhile, and now Aino, Bakura, and Yami aren't drunk anymore..:.  
  
Aino: *sitting in corner, glaring at Bakura.*  
  
Bakura: What? What did I do to you!?  
  
Aino: You hit on me! GEEZE! Perve...  
  
Bakura: I was drunk! I say things when I'm drunk! Besides, it was your fault, _you_ brought the vodka!  
  
Aino: Oh, whatever!  
  
Bakura: Sorry...Ra, I called you beautiful; I guess you don't like compliments... I didn't think you'd get so pissed.  
  
Aino: Whatever.  
  
Mai: *still wearing plaid* Ok, just stop arguing! It's annoying!  
  
Aino: Shut up! Just shut up! It's none of your business!  
  
Mai: Shut up *mumbles* bitch...  
  
Aino: What was that?  
  
Mai: Nothing. *mumbles* bitch...  
  
Aino: That's it! No one calls me a bitch! *cat fight*  
  
Joey: Cool!!! Catfight!  
  
Malik: Who's got the popcorn?  
  
Seto: The power's out, idoit, there is no popcorn!  
  
Malik: Damnit... Hey!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Malik: No on calls me an idiot...*takes out Millennium Rod*  
  
Yugi: *getting far away from Malik* What are you gonna do with that*  
  
Malik: Hehehe! *Rod starts to glow and he hits seto*  
  
Seto: Wha- *eyes glaze over, and he starts to do the...Hula.*  
  
Mai: *runs into Malik* OW!  
  
Aino: *holding baseball bat* Come back here, Bitch!!!  
  
Mai: *take Millennium Rod*  
  
Malik: HEY!!! That's mine!! *Seto turns back to normal*  
  
Seto: Malik!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!  
  
Malik: EEP!! *runs*  
  
Mai: *throws Millennium Rod and hits Aino's head*  
  
Aino: EEK!!! *falls down unconscious*  
  
Ryou: OHMIGOSH! I think you killed my sister!!!  
  
Joey: Is she dead? [Kage: Let's be realistic here...NO!!! She ain't dead!!!]  
  
Malik: I can't tell... Is she breathing?  
  
Joey: Ill check!! *puts hand on Aino's chest*  
  
Aino: *wakes up, screams, and slaps Joey.*  
  
Joey: OW!!  
  
Aino: DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!!!  
  
Joey:...sorry...  
  
Aino: *sees Mai* BITCH!!! *runs to punch Mai*  
  
Mai: *catches he fist* HA!!!  
  
Aino: Oh, Yea!? *bites Mai's arm*  
  
Mai: OW!!! You freaky little vampire!!!  
  
Aino: *pushes Mai* Just... Go over here or something... Get away from me.  
  
Mai: Gladly...freak...  
  
Aino: Oh, whatever... that's all you can do... talk.  
  
Ryou: Wow...that was, um, violent.  
  
Aino: Anyways... What are we gonna do? It's freezing, and there's still no power...  
  
Malik: THAT'S IT!?!?! You and Mai just got in a fight, and now you're worried about power? GEEZE!  
  
Aino: Wait... you would rather see us fight then worry about if we're gonna freeze to death or not?  
  
Malik: Well...um...yea.  
  
Isis: Oh my God! I knew you were stupid, but wow...  
  
Malik: Shut up.  
  
Kage: HEY! I know how we could stay warm!  
  
All: How?  
  
Kage: Isis, do you still have Malik's lighter?  
  
Isis: Yes, did you think I would give it back to him...idiot...  
  
Kage: I'm gonna ignore that... Can I see it?  
  
Isis: Here ya go. *give Kage the lighter*  
  
Kage: Ok...we could light a fire! *goes to fire place and pours a lot of gas fluid on wood, and throws lit lighter in fireplace...then, it exploded.*  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kage: Last time I do that.  
  
Aino: WOAH!!! Hey everyone, this is my _BRILLANT_ sister!  
  
Kage: Shut up... like you could do any better...  
  
Aino: Well, I can't now, cuz the lighter's gone!  
  
Malik: Aww..no more fun for me...  
  
Aino: OH! Wait, I can do better... we an get some blankets-  
  
Kage: That's not better!  
  
Aino: Well, it's not blowing anything up, now is it!?  
  
Kage: Whatever... I don't have to put up with you...  
  
Aino: Actually, you do... we live in the same house!!!  
  
Ryou: *sigh* What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Aino&Kage: SHUT UP!!! *Continue arguing*  
  
Ryou: Ok...  
  
Bakura: Well, I've had enough 'fun' for today... I'm gonna go find something to break...*wanders away*  
  
Ryou: I'm comming with you! *runs after Bakura*  
  
Mai: Maybe we _should_ get some blankets...  
  
Seto" Ok... *goes to get blankets*  
  
Aino&Kage: *top arguing.*  
  
Aino: God it's cold.  
  
Kage: Yep.  
  
Yugi: I'm bored...and cold...  
  
Yami: Join the club.  
  
Tristan: Oh, _your_ club... Your little perve club?!!  
  
Yami: I told you, I was drunk!!! Plus, I tripped...  
  
Tristan: I know...It's just...weird...  
  
Yami: How do you think I feel?  
  
Yugi: I dunno. How do you feel?  
  
Yami: Weird.  
  
Yumi: Yes, you are!!!  
  
Yami: Who asked you?!  
  
Yumi: I asked me, yep!  
  
Yugi: Can't we all just get along?  
  
Aino: That would be nice... but some people - I'm not gonna mention names - can't ever shut up... *cough* Mai!! *cough*  
  
Mai: Oh my God! You're such a lame ass!  
  
Aino: AHA!!! You can't ever not talk!  
  
Mai: Oh, and just look at you... You're the one who started it... Your whole family, you, your lame sister, and your retarded brother... not to mention Bakura...my God!!!  
  
Aino: You did not just insult my brother and sister... You didn't...  
  
Mai: Yes. I did.  
  
Aino: *sighs* I really didn't want to do this... *pulls something out of her pocket*  
  
Mai: Oh gee...I'm _SO_ scared...  
  
Aino: hmmm... *slaps Mai with Millennium Ring* Well, there ya go...  
  
Mai: EEK! *falls down*  
  
Bakura: *walks in* Where'd you get that?  
  
Aino: I found it...  
  
Bakura: Ok... Where did you _really_ get it?  
  
Aino: I took it from Ryou...  
  
Ryou: Walks in* Bakura, did you take my-  
  
Bakura Ring? No, Aino has it.  
  
Ryou: Figures... Give it to me.  
  
Aino: *sigh* You're no fun...*gives him ring*  
  
Ryou: Thank you...Whoa! What'd you do to Mai!?  
  
Aino: I hit her.  
  
Ryou: With?  
  
Aino: Your ring.  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Aino: Cuz, she was talkin' shit.  
  
Ryou: Ok...  
  
Bakura: Probably not one of your best ideas...  
  
Aino: Why not?  
  
Bakura: Because, she's gonna be pissed when...um, _IF_ she wakes up...  
  
Aino: Well. I'll just kick her ass again...um... did you just say _IF_?  
  
Bakura: Yep.  
  
Aino: Why _IF_?  
  
Bakura: DUH!!! It has magic! It will probably mess he up real bad...  
  
Aino: Hehehe...  
  
Ryou: And you find that funny?!  
  
Aino: Who's side are you on anyway, Ryou!  
  
Bakura: It is kinda funny...  
  
Ryou: Unbelievable...  
  
Kage: *Walks in* Whoa! What happened to Mai?  
  
Bakura: Aino hit her wit Ryou's ring cuz she was 'talkin' shit' and she finds it funny... Well, I do too.  
  
Kage: Aha... She's gonna be pissed.  
  
Mai: *Wakes up* Ahhh... my head... What happened?  
  
Aino: You realized that you have been treating people like crap and you vowed not to ever again. You were so happy, that you tripped over the table and knocked yourself out.  
  
Mai: Really? Well, that's great!  
  
Aino: Yes, it is.  
  
Ryou: Wait...  
  
Bakura: She lost her memory of what's been going on tonight...cool!  
  
Aino: Wow...I turned Mai nice...WOOHOO!!!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Aino: HEHEHE!!! I turned her nice!!!  
  
Bakura: Good job... one less bitch...  
  
Kage: Yea... so, please review!  
  
Aino: Yea, but don't flame us... the flames will be used to cook our marshmallows!  
  
Yugi: Marshmallows!!! YAY!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

~*~*~*~Chapter 5: Truth or Dare~*~*~*~  
  
Joey: This sucks!  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Joey: There's no power, it's cold, and now, we can't watch any catfights!!!  
  
Tea: Ok... Where is Seto? I'm cold... He's supposed to be back with blankets!  
  
Aino: Tea, truth or dare?  
  
Tea: What the hell?  
  
Aino: You wanted to play, right? Let's go, truth or dare?  
  
Tea: Truth.  
  
Aino: Alright. Tea Gardener, do you have a crush on my brother?  
  
Tea: What!  
  
Aino: Do you?  
  
Ryou: Um, I need some water...  
  
Aino: Hey! Sit down!  
  
Ryou: I don't wanna know...*sits down*  
  
Aino: Tea?  
  
Tea: Um...I...  
  
Aino: Come On!!!  
  
Tea: No. No, I don't. *looks away*  
  
Aino: You're lying.  
  
Tea: Oh my God! What the hell do you want me to say!  
  
Aino: I want you to tell the truth...  
  
Tea: OK!!! I like Ryou!!! Are you happy!!!  
  
Aino: Yes. Yes I am. Ryou! She likes you!  
  
Ryou: *blush*  
  
Tea: Ok, now it's my turn... Isis, truth or dare?  
  
Isis: Truth.  
  
Kage Wuss...  
  
Isis: Shut up...  
  
Tea: Alright. Who would you rather fuck... Seto, Yami, or Bakura?  
  
Bakura: HEY!!! What am I doing in there!  
  
Tea: Isis?  
  
Isis: I...I...Um...  
  
Serenity: Come on! Spill it!  
  
Seto: *walks in* What'd I miss?  
  
Serenity: Isis hasta choose who she would rater fuck... you, Yami, or Bakura.  
  
Seto: Ok... Who asked her that?  
  
Yugi: Tea asked, we're playing truth or dare.  
  
Seto: Ok... Who Isis?  
  
Isis: Uh... No comment.  
  
Malik: Just pick one damnit!  
  
Isis: NO!!!  
  
Tea: You have to!  
  
Isis: Fine! Seto! Happy!  
  
Malik: I am...  
  
Marik: I can see it...  
  
Isis: Shut up!!!  
  
Seto: Um...  
  
Isis: Marik! Truth or dare!?  
  
Marik: DARE! Do your worst!  
  
Isis: Fine. I dare you to strip and sing 'I'm to Sexy'.  
  
Marik: Ok... But you know, it would be like watching your brother...  
  
Isis: That's why I'm turning around. *turns around*  
  
Serenity&Kage: *take out cameras*  
  
Marik: What are those for?  
  
Kage Blackmail!  
  
Marik: Like I would care...  
  
Serenity: No... But Malik would...  
  
Malik: HEY!!! That's not right!  
  
Marik: Well, I'll just make one of you do it!  
  
All: No!  
  
Marik: Are you sure? Ryou would look really funny...  
  
Aino: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER!!!  
  
Ryou: HELP! *hides behind Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Back off. PSYCO!!! Leave _MY_ Hakari alone, and do your stupid dance!  
  
Aino: God, you're so possessive...  
  
Bakura: Well, I hafta be... He's weak...  
  
Ryou: HEY! I'm not weak!  
  
Bakura: Ryou, SIT!  
  
Ryou: NO!!!  
  
Bakura: HAY!!! Don't yell at me!  
  
Aino: Go Ryou...  
  
Bakura: Be quiet, Aino!  
  
Aino: Shut up! Marik, do your dance!  
  
Marik: Ok... *starts dancing* 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy...'*takes off shirt, Serenity&Kage take pictures*  
  
Aino: Oh my God... Isis! Make him stop!  
  
Isis: No.  
  
Aino: Look at him!  
  
Isis: *looks at Marik* Whoa! Stop!  
  
Marik: Ok. *puts shirt back on*  
  
Ryou: That was...awful...  
  
Marik: My turn...hehehe...Ryou, truth of dare?  
  
Ryou: DARE!! Not so weak now, AM I!!!  
  
Marik: Yea, um...lemme think about that... *thinks*  
  
Malik: This my take awhile.  
  
Mai: *singing* Happy, happy, happy!!! I'm so happy!!! I'm so happy today!!!  
  
Aino: Now, is there any way to reverse that?  
  
Bakura: I have no idea...Maybe, if you hit her again...  
  
Aino: Ok... *takes Ryou's ring* Mai! Come here!  
  
Mai: Yes, Oh Miss Aino?  
  
Aino: Look at this!! *hits her w/ring*  
  
Mai: Ow!!! *falls*  
  
Aino: Now what?  
  
Bakura: Now we wait.  
  
Aino: Alright.  
  
Marik: I GOT IT!!! Alrght Ryou, me and Malik will cook something, and you hafta eat it!  
  
Ryou: Ok, but there's one problem...  
  
Marik: Which is?  
  
Ryou: Yumi ate all the food!!!  
  
Malik: I have a better idea!  
  
Marik: What?  
  
Malik: *uses Soul Link*  
  
Marik: HA!!! Ok, Ryou, I dare you to go swim naked!  
  
Ryou: THAT'S IT!?!?  
  
Marik: The water's really cold...  
  
Ryou: Whatever... Let's go!  
  
Everyone goes to the pool and yes, it's very cold. (indoor pool people)  
  
Marik: Go ahead...  
  
Ryou: Ok... *starts to take his clothes off*  
  
Aino: Hold on!!! All of you! Turn around!  
  
Marik; I don't have to, I need to watch.  
  
Aino: Ok, everyone else, NOW!!!  
  
All but Marik: *turns around*  
  
Ryou: *takes off clothes, and gets in the pool*  
  
Marik: So...  
  
Ryou: S-s-so what?  
  
Marik: How is it?  
  
Ryou: It's cold...  
  
Aino: Ok, get out of there-  
  
Marik: No! He hasta stay there for 5 minutes.  
  
Aino: You're an idiot! He's turning blue!  
  
Marik: It's a dare! He hasta go the whole 5 minutes!  
  
Aino: No, c'mon Ryou-  
  
Malik: *pushes Aino in*  
  
Aino: EEK!!!  
  
Malik: HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Aino: Malik!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!  
  
Malik: Hehehe...  
  
Aino: What the hell are you snickering about!?  
  
Marik: You're in the pool with your naked brother!  
  
Aino: Wha- Oh dear Lord, I just remembered...*sinks*  
  
Joey: What did she remember?  
  
Kage: She can't swim!  
  
All: What!!  
  
Kage: Ryou!! Go save her!!  
  
Ryou: O-ok... *swims down and grabs Aino and brings he out of the pool*  
  
Kage: *choking Malik* YOU IDOIOT!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY ONLE BROTHER AND SISTER!!!  
  
Malik: S-sorry... *turning blue*  
  
Aino: *choking* Damnit...  
  
Ryou: *realizing he's naked* DAMN!!! Stop looking at me!  
  
All girls: *still staring*  
  
Kage: You guys! *hits them all w/Maliks Rod*  
  
Aino: *is crying* Oh my God!!! I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!!!  
  
Kage: Really? *still holding rod*  
  
Ryou: *is dressed now* MALIK!!! You traumatized her!!!  
  
Malik: Wha- What's 'traumatized'?  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop* Nevermind...  
  
Aino: Oh my God... Ryou, you save my life.  
  
Ryou: I did?  
  
Aino: *chook hugs him* Thank you so much big brother!!!  
  
Ryou: Ok... You're welcome... can you stop... you're choking me...  
  
Aino: *lets go* Sorry.  
  
Tristan: Big brother? I thought you were triplets...  
  
Kage: DUH!!! We came out at different times! Me, Ryou, then Aino.  
  
Tristan: Ahh... I get it...  
  
Aino: Good God!!! My shirt is see-through!!!  
  
Ryou: Um...  
  
Kage: Here, wear this plaid thing that Mai was wearing.  
  
Aino: Ok...*puts on plaid*  
  
Bakura: OHMIGOSH!!! We left Mai alone!!!  
  
All: OHMIGOSH!!!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Aino: They lie!!! I _CAN_ swim!!!  
  
Kage: Sorry, but we had to do something.  
  
Aino: Whatever... Review Please!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Mai's Memory

~*~*~*~Chapter 6: Mai's Memory~*~*~*~  
  
.: Upon remembering that they left an unconscious Mai alone, everyone ran back to the front room to see, Mai, sitting on the table, holding a baseball bat...:.  
  
Mai: I've been waiting for you...  
  
Bakura: What the hell?!  
  
Mai: Shut up! I have my memory back, and I'm gonna kill all of you! *looks around* Starting with you!!! *points at Aino*  
  
Aino: WHAT!!! You've gone mental!!!  
  
Mai: Have I? Or maybe. I've realized that death has a design, and you're all in the plan!!!  
  
Aino: I'm not scared of you!!! *whispers* Bakura, you got my back, right?  
  
Bakura: Um... Yea, I guess.  
  
Mai: Enough stalling!!! It's time to DIE!!!  
  
Aino: Bring it on!!!  
  
Mai: *jumps off table and slaps Aino*  
  
Aino: *bites Mai's throat*  
  
Mai: FUCKING HELL!!!  
  
Aino: *spits blood out* DIE!!!  
  
Mai: This is not over... *stands up* You will DIE!!! *stabs Aino w/ a dagger*  
  
Aino: EEK!!! *falls*  
  
*Anutso jumps in the window, and throws a Ninja Star at Mai...and her silicon falls out...*  
  
Anutso: Take that Bitch!!!  
  
*Mizuno flys in after him*  
  
Mizuno: HOLY HELL!!!  
  
Aino: AHHHHH!!! MY FUCKING ARM!!!  
  
Ryou: What?!  
  
Aino: SHE FUCKING STABBED ME!!!  
  
Ryou: Let me see it...  
  
Aino: DAMNIT!!! Don't touch it!!!  
  
Ryou: You're fine!!! She hardly even cut you!!!  
  
Aino: Yea, well it hurts like hell!!!  
  
Ryou: *sigh*  
  
Aino: So, who the hell are you guys?  
  
===================================================================  
  
Aino: Good question...  
  
Anutso: MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mitzuno: Hey! You know damn well who we are!  
  
Aino: Yea, but, in the story, no one knows.  
  
Anutso&Mizuno: Ahhh...  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! We have a plot!!!  
  
Aino: Yes, that is correct.  
  
Yugi: Well, Review!!! See ya later!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Anutso and Mizuno

~*~*~*~Chapter 7: Anutso and Mitzuno~*~*~*~  
  
Anutso: Well, we're Anutso and Mitzuno!  
  
Mitzuno: We're Demon Hunters! And we came to save you!  
  
Ryou: Save us?  
  
Anutso: Yes.  
  
Mitzuno: You're snowed in, are you not?  
  
Kage: Yea, so?  
  
Anutso: Hey now! You're all stuck in here, with Mai, and she's been possessed.  
  
Kage: Possessed?  
  
Mizuno: Yep.  
  
Anutso: By a demon.  
  
Mizuno: So, we came to get you all outta here! Oh, and stop the demon.  
  
Anutso: But, you already did that... So, we can just all of you outta here.  
  
Mizuno: Now, who are you all?  
  
Anutso: Mizuno! We already know who they are!  
  
Aino: How do you already know?  
  
Anutso: The power of our crystal ball.  
  
All: Ahhh...  
  
Tea: So, how exactly are we gonna get out?  
  
Anutso: Well, we're gonna use the door.  
  
Ryou: Hold on! We're snowed in... how do we use the door?  
  
Mizuno: We moved the snow.  
  
Aino: Ok... Hey, can you fix my arm? It's sort of damaged.  
  
Mizuno: Um, sure, uh...here's a band-aid. (1)  
  
Aino: Thanks. *puts band-aid on cut*  
  
Anutso: Let's go!  
  
.:Every one goes back to their homes:.  
  
~The next morning at Ryou's house~  
  
Kage: AINO!!!  
  
Aino: What?  
  
Kage : Hurry up, or we'll miss our plane!  
  
Aino: I don't care... I don't wanna go back.  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Aino: Ill get it! *answeres phone* Hello?  
  
~Phone convo, Aino's half~  
  
Aino: Oh, hi mom...Yea...No way... No freaking way! So we... OHMIGOSH! Ok, bye mom!*hangs up*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Kage: What was that phone call all about? Will we ever find out?  
  
Aino: They will, if they review!  
  
Yugi: Review please!!!  
  
(1)- From Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. 


	8. Chapter 8: GUESS WHAT!

~*~*~*~Chapter 8: GUESS WHAT!~*~*~*~  
  
Kage: What was that all about?  
  
Aino: ONMIGOSH!!! Kage, we got expelled!!!  
  
Kage: No way!!! AWESOME!!!  
  
Aino: I know! And we get to stay here!  
  
Kage: COOL!!!  
  
Aino: RYOU!!!  
  
Ryou: *half asleep in the kitchen* Huh? What?  
  
Aino: RYOU!!! Guess what!?!?!  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Kage: We got expelled!!!  
  
Ryou: Wha-  
  
Aino: And now we get to sty here!!!  
  
Ryou: What?!  
  
Aino: We get to stay with you!!! *hugs Ryou*  
  
Kage: And him!!! *points at Bakura who just walked through the door*  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Aino: We get to stay here!!!  
  
Bakura: Damn...  
  
Aino: Aww... Don't you want us to stay?  
  
Bakura: Um... yea, I do, but I don't want you to abuse me...  
  
Kage: And why would we do that?  
  
Bakura: Nevermind...  
  
Aino: Ok... Kage! Let's get some paint, and we can paint our room!!!  
  
Kage: Ok!!!  
  
Aino&Kage: *runs outside*  
  
Bakura: We are so screwed...  
  
Ryou: No we're not...  
  
Bakura: But, they're evil!!!  
  
Ryou: No, they're cool when you get to know them.  
  
Bakura: Ok... I'm trusting you...  
  
Ryou: Seriously... *eats cereal* They are.  
  
Bakura: Like I said, I'm trusting you.  
  
Ryou: Ok then... Oh God!!!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Ryou: They're buying paint!  
  
Bakura: Damn!!!  
  
~*~*The End*~*~  
  
============================================================  
  
Aino: HELL YEA!!! We're done!!!  
  
Kage: Yes. Ok, the ending sucks, but works with us.  
  
Aino: Yea... Well review, and yes, that was the last chapter.  
  
Kage but there will be more fics!!!  
  
Aino: See ya!!! 


End file.
